


Nothing Wanting

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Hanbei is a power bottom, M/M, Strength, Weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbei wields the weapon that is his body with as much strength and skill as Hideyoshi does his own, aimed unerringly in his service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wanting

Hanbei wields the weapon that is his body with as much strength and skill as Hideyoshi does his own. Hideyoshi has seen him compel men’s submission as easily with his gaze as with the point of his sword, leave them conquered as thoroughly by desire as by fear. Such men are weak, of course. But no weaker than any who bow before the Toyotomi. Just as any, they simply acknowledge the greater power.

The weapon is not blunted, even now. Nor even sheathed. Merely aimed, unerringly, in Hideyoshi’s service, as it has always been.

Hanbei’s flesh is flawless as ivory, even where it’s stretched taut over his ribs. He reveals it to Hideyoshi’s eye with every appearance of leisure, though he so often chafes at any delay. Hideyoshi doesn’t reach out for it. He is not one of those men who allow himself to be led so easily. But Hanbei comes to his hand, before Hideyoshi’s desire is more than a glimmer of heat in his loins, and his flesh yields only as far as the touch demands.

Were he any lesser of a man, it would be only too easy to be ruled by that desire.

"What’s wrong, Hideyoshi?" Hanbei asks, crawling into his lap so that their gazes are nearly level. "You look distracted."

"I was merely recognizing your strength."

Hanbei’s smile goes lopsided for just a moment. It doesn’t suit him. But he hides it behind bowed head, eyes lowered beneath the soft shadow of his bangs, and when Hideyoshi looks again he sees his own proud smile reflected on Hanbei’s face. “Of course,” he murmurs. “Of course.”

It strikes Hideyoshi just how close they are. How Hanbei has folded his body into Hideyoshi’s own, the smooth nape of his neck just inches from Hideyoshi’s face. The rise and fall of his breaths almost harsh under Hideyoshi’s hands. Hideyoshi’s grip is enough to encompass his entire body, enough to make him seem almost fragile. Enough to crush him, if he chose. But he sits calm and proud, and the look he gives Hideyoshi holds anything but fear.

Hanbei reaches up, rests his hands on the sides of Hideyoshi’s face. His fingers are as delicate as ever, careful to demand nothing, but when he pulls himself down to straddle Hideyoshi’s hips there’s a sharper edge to the touch. A desire beyond the devotion he already shows. Almost as though Hanbei himself could be carried away by it. “Fuck me, Hideyoshi?” he asks. “I want to feel you.”

His voice is light. His gaze clear. He could no more be swayed by such things than could Hideyoshi himself.

Hideyoshi murmurs his assent gladly. Hanbei is as reliable in this as in anything; all the deadly force of his allure turned to Hideyoshi’s pleasure, Hideyoshi’s service. His eyes don’t leave Hideyoshi’s face, even as he reaches behind his back, works himself open with practiced ease. He matches his thrusts to Hideyoshi’s breaths. His pace to Hideyoshi’s mounting desire. And by the time Hideyoshi’s anticipation might approach something more urgent, he’s already sliding up his body, sinking himself onto Hideyoshi’s waiting cock.

Surrounded by blissful heat, he could almost not notice how far Hanbei’s body yields around him. The flicker of strain that crosses his face, just for an instant. There’s no need to notice. By the time Hanbei’s finished taking him in his smile is sharp once more. His movements sure as he presses their bodies together. And if there’s more than a hint of desperation in the noises he makes, it’s only enough to draw forth Hideyoshi’s desire still further.

Hanbei rises up and rides him. Takes him inside with exquisite rigor, his every movement an answer to Hideyoshi’s desire. The expression on his face is one of sheer triumph.

His pleasure is as much proof of Hanbei’s strength as any victory.


End file.
